


Искусство падения

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drug Addiction, Insomnia, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим, чье тело покрыто синяками и кровоподтеками, с содранными костяшками и налитыми кровью глазами, говорит толпе мужчин слова, которые они хотели услышать всю свою жизнь: </p>
<p>- Как вы можете сказать, что знаете что-то о себе, если ни разу не принимали участие в схватке?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искусство падения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361720) by [sunless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunless/pseuds/sunless). 
  * A translation of [How to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361720) by [sunless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunless/pseuds/sunless). 



Он сказал, что его зовут Джим Мориарти. Он был одет в костюм за тысячу фунтов и сидел в грязном пабе. Ничего не пил, просто сидел на стуле и курил сигарету. Он был маленьким и жилистым, но, как будто подчинял себе окружающее пространство так, чтобы казаться выше, крупнее. Говорил он со странным акцентом: какие-то слова растягивал, а какие-то произносил очень коротко и быстро.

В ту ночь, когда я встретил его, минуло уже три дня, с тех пор, как я не сомкнул глаз ни на секунду. Дурман кокаина певуче тек под моей кожей, прекрасный и далекий, как затухающие звуки струнной симфонии, уносимые ветром.

*

Ты смотришь на часы. 2:56 утра.

Ты снова засыпаешь и видишь сон, в котором ты стоишь на утесе.

Ты заносишь ногу над пропастью. Делаешь шаг.

Резко просыпаешься

3:05 утра.

*

Я стою в центре комнаты. Я называю свое имя. Я говорю, что я наркоман. Они отвечают мне: «Привет. Добро пожаловать». Никто не будет заставлять тебя рассказывать о своей жизни. Ты сможешь выдать нам столько информации, сколько захочешь. Я сажусь и плотно смыкаю губы до того, как из них вырвется: «Это продолжается уже две недели. Я не помню как это - просто лечь в кровать и заснуть».

Чуть позже, они по кругу делятся своими историями: неудачные кражи, тюремные сроки, разведенные ради еще одной дозы колени. Распавшиеся семьи, жизнь на улице. Продажа всего своего имущества, ложь, опутывающая каждого знакомого тебе человека. Ожидание в темных переулках, наполненное пробирающей до костей дрожью. И падение на колени ради еще одной сладостной дозы. 

Скучно. Предсказуемо. Жизни этих людей - одна сплошная пародия, но они даже не подозревают об этом. Их жизни - это кульминационный момент шутки, которую я слышал уже миллион раз. Все, что они делают, уже было сделано до них. Каждое слово, которое они произносят, это копия, снятая с копии, которая снята с еще одной копии. 

Я смыкаю губы до того, как из них вырвется: «Такая неразбериха в ваших никчемных жизнях. В ваших маленьких мозгах. Как вы это терпите?»

 

В самом конце нас разбивают на пары. Мне попадается мужчина, который не сказал ни слова во время заседания. Невысокого роста, пепельно-русые волосы, тяжело опирается на трость. Стрижка короткая, держится твердо и спокойно. Солдат - сам собой напрашивается вывод. Неравномерный загар. Афганистан, может быть Ирак. Недавно ранен, недавно демобилизован. Зависим от обезболивающих. Очевидно. Из кармана его куртки выглядывает край бейджика с буквами РУРГИЯ. 

\- Итак, доктор, как долго вы скрываете то, что выписываете рецепты самому себе?

Моя фраза заставляет его застыть. 

\- Кто сказал вам об этом? - спрашивает он жестко.

\- Никто.

Он прищуривается.

\- Значит, угадали.

\- Я не угадываю.

*

Его зовут Джим, и он сказал, что он работает в IT. Он сидел в пабе и ничего не пил, только пускал колечки дыма изо рта. Он сидел в пабе и оставил номер своего телефона под пепельницей для меня. 

Вот так мы и познакомились.

*

Джим работает по ночам. Город засыпает, шум дорог становится еле слышен, а Джим на первом этаже больницы святого Варфоломея обновляет медицинские базы данных, вычищает любые нестыковки. Под светом флуоресцентных ламп, его кожа становится серой и полупрозрачной, и Джим, не отрывая взгляда, широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на бесконечные колонки цифр, которые обозначают пациентов. Одним нажатием клавиши*, он может сделать так, что все они исчезнут. Он может вернуть людей к жизни или излечить от рака.

Он рассказывает мне все это, когда мы встречаемся в следующий раз. Он перечисляет всех известных политиков с эректильной дисфункцией или депрессией. Рассказывает мне, что бойкая телеведущая детских телепередач, которая еще недавно каждую субботу под жизнерадостную музыку бодро прыгала по телестудии, оформленной в психоделически-яркие цвета, умирает, гниет изнутри. 

\- Очень скоро, - говорит он, - она станет похожа на скелет Кейт Уинслет, который поставили на распорки и заставили петь и танцевать.

Мы с ним возвращаемся в тот паб, где произошла наша первая встреча. Я говорю ему о том, что происходит на собраниях психологической взаимопомощи наркоманов. Я рассказываю ему о том утре, когда мой брат нашел меня растянувшемся на полу прямо у входной двери моей квартиры. Я пришел в себя и первое, что я увидел - стоящего надо мной Майкрофта, весьма болезненно стучащего кончиком зонта по моей голове; его лицо перекосило так, как будто он почувствовал самый отвратительный запах на свете.  
\- Ты омерзителен, - он едва шевелил губами, когда говорил, и солнечный свет, проникающий в комнату, впивался в мои глаза, как осколки стекла. - Обратись за специализированной помощью, или я заморожу все твои банковские счета.

Обычно, я никогда не слушаю Майкрофта, особенно, когда он считает, что превосходит своей святостью всех окружающих. Но в то утро, когда я наконец-то смог подняться, и ушел в ванную, чтобы вымыть рвоту из своих волос, когда я отказался от попыток встать ровно и сполз по стене душевой кабины, когда я попытался вспомнить, что произошло со мной в последние двадцать четыре часа и, сколько ни силился, не обнаружил ничего, кроме пустоты, я подумал: «Может быть, чертов чванливый ублюдок прав на этот раз?».

Джим просто смотрит на меня долгим взглядом.

\- Нет, твой брат не прав, - он прикуривает еще одну сигарету. - Знаешь, что с тобой не так? Со всеми нами. Мы придаем слишком много значения самосовершенствованию. Мы боимся опуститься на самое дно. Мы боимся упасть. Забудь о своих встречах. Познай красоту разрушения. Только после того, как ты потеряешь все, что у тебя есть, ты будешь свободен для того, чтобы делать все, что угодно.

Уже позже, после того, как мы повторяем последний заказ, после того, как паб закрывается, и нас выгоняют в холодную лондонскую ночь, Джим поворачивается ко мне и просит меня ударить его со всей силы. И сжав руку в кулак, я исполняю его просьбу. 

*

Ты спишь и видишь сон о том, что ты падаешь.

Когда ты ударяешься о землю, твои глаза распахиваются.

*

Я никогда раньше не встречал такого человека, как Джим.

Он приходит в мою квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, садится напротив меня и пьет чай из чашки тонкого фарфора. Он разглядывает рисунки на стенах и научное оборудование, которое я использую, чтобы развлечься, когда скука становится совсем нестерпимой. Он задерживает взгляд на изготовленной вручную скрипке, привезенной из Италии, и редких книгах, грудой возвышающихся на кухонном столе.

\- Посмотри на себя. Ты пытаешься жить, как они… Как скучные люди.

Он надкусывает яблоко, которое держит в руках, и впивается взглядом в обломки того, что я называю своей жизнью. Во все эти мелочи, которые так важны для меня.

\- Но ты ведь не такой, как они, правда? Ты не зауряден. Ты такой же, как я.

*

 

Джим стоит под одинокой мигающей лампочкой в здании старого заброшенного завода, который тянется вокруг него во всех направлениях многими акрами темноты.  
Джим, чье тело покрыто синяками и кровоподтеками, с содранными костяшками и налитыми кровью глазами, говорит толпе мужчин слова, которые они хотели услышать всю свою жизнь: 

\- Как вы можете сказать, что знаете что-то о себе, если ни разу не принимали участие в схватке? - спрашивает он. 

\- Если вы умрете прямо сейчас, что вы сможете сказать о своих жизнях? - кричит он.

\- Вы не должны бояться того, что умрете… потому что это НЕИЗБЕЖНО**! - орет он, и его слова врываются в тело каждого, стоящего в этой комнате человека, безжалостные и точные, как пули.

*

Мой брат думает, что встречи психологической взаимопомощи наркоманов помогают. Он и не представляет, что единственная форма терапии, которую я прохожу сейчас, - это пинок в живот, а затем, когда я сгибаюсь, удар коленом в лицо. Я не говорю ему, что один апперкот дает такой же кайф, как двадцать доз. Что один жесткий удар головой помогает лучше, чем все объятия наркоманов***, которые ждут меня в подвале общественного центра. 

\- Как младенец, - говорю я ему, когда он спрашивает, сплю ли я.

*

Ряд обуви. Груда ремней. Рубашки, которые были отглажены и постираны этим утром, теперь лежат в куче на полу того самого заброшенного завода. И когда эти рубашки снова наденут, кровь из сломанных носов, разбитых губ и разорванных щек будет капать вниз, обагряя белую ткань, или смешиваться с пятнами кетчупа, оставшимися после ланча, так, что и не различишь.

Ты выплевываешь сломанный зуб, и смотришь, как он улетает в темноту.

Твоя грудь рвано вздымается, ребра болят, и каждый вздох отдается острой болью в одной из почек.

В этой темной пещере, что пахнет ржавчиной и сталью, ты - лишь одно из многих изломанных тел. Ты - это они, а они - это ты. Ты кто-то и ты никто. 

С каждым ударом, с каждой передышкой, ты чувствуешь себя слабее.

Твоя плоть изнемогает. Твое сердце изо всех сил пытается биться.

Ты никогда не чувствовал себя более живым, чем сейчас.

*

Мы в отделении реанимации. Мое лицо сейчас больше похоже на кусок мяса, поэтому Джим отвечает на все вопросы.

Я упал. Я споткнулся. Я врезался на машине в дерево.  
Иногда Джим говорит за меня. У него лучше получается ладить с людьми.

\- Нет, - говорит он моими губами и моим голосом, - мы не хотим составлять протокол.

*

Джим наносит первый удар, и его усмешка становится безумной. Его противник отшатывается, и Джим, почувствовав слабость, набрасывается на него сразу же.

Они тяжело падают на жесткий пол. Джим удерживает его, прижав колено к груди, и, согнув пальцы в кулак, бьет только костяшками. Он опускает и поднимает руку для удара, как машина, безжалостно и быстро. Мужчина пытается защитить свое лицо, но у него ничего не выходит. Джим продолжает бить.

Мужчине удается поднять вверх локоть и, метя в челюсть, ударить Джима. Тошнотворный хруст. Брызги крови дугой повисают в воздухе, как в каком-нибудь фильме при замедленной съемке. Джим же только смеется, когда его рот наполняется красным. Он проводит по губам тыльной стороной ладони, размазывая кровь, как акула, чувствующая раненую жертву, и сплевывает.

Когда он поднимает голову, его взгляд, кажется, проходит, не задерживаясь, прямо сквозь противника. Джиму хватает секунды, чтобы увидеть тупую безвыходностью офисного планктона, суку-жену, отсутствие секса, непослушных детей, машину, которая не заводится и полную, доведенную до абсолюта, бесхарактерность, наполняющие существование этого парня. Но все эти жалкие оправдания не помогут ему одержать верх.

Толпа, кругом стоящая рядом с дерущимися, подходит ближе, сжимая кольцо.

Мы все дышим в унисон, кричим в один голос.

Мы живем ради таких моментов, как этот.

Джим поводит плечами, сплевывает еще раз. Кровь стекает по его подбородку и капает на грудь. 

Человек, лежащий на полу, делает один вдох, второй. А затем обмякает.

*

Джим не перестает твердить мне:

\- Ты не владеешь ничем. Ты считаешь себя хозяином вещей, которые тебе не нужны.

Поэтому я не удивляюсь, когда однажды, зайдя в свою квартиру, вижу, что гостиная тщательно очищена от всей мебели, и, чувствующий себя в пустоте более защищено, Джим Мориарти сидит, скрестив ноги, на деревянном полу, в самом центре комнаты, и смотрит на меня с улыбкой сумасшедшего.

*

Я не нарушал первых двух правил. Я не рассказывал о клубе****.

На следующей встрече, последней, на которую я прихожу, я просто вкладываю в руку Джона сложенный листок бумаги с указанием времени и адресом.

\- Приходи, если тебе удобно. Если неудобно, всё равно приходи.

*

Джон делает шаг вперед. Теперь, когда на нем нет рубашки, я могу видеть заживший шрам от пулевого ранения, распускающийся на его плече лучами взорвавшейся звезды. Его грудь рассекают небольшие старые рубцы, и рельеф мышц все еще прекрасно виден, хотя, очевидно, уже не так четко, как раньше.

Мы кружим друг напротив друга. Мужчины, стоящие вокруг нас, подходят ближе.

Я поддразниваю его:

\- Врежь мне по лицу, Джон. 

Но он не поддается на провокацию.

Мое тело расслаблено, дыхание спокойно, кулаки крепко сжаты. Однако разум мой напряжен и стремительно просчитывает варианты. В какую точку нанести первый удар? В плечо. Нет, слишком предсказуемо. Лучше вместо этого целиться в левую ногу. Сильно ударить в коленную чашечку. И тогда уже, когда он упадет, дважды резко пнуть в плечо.

Я наношу первый удар… Но Джон быстрее, чем я мог предположить. И сегодня ему это явно нужно больше, чем мне. 

Он бьет в ответ, сбивает меня с ног. Прежде, чем я успеваю сделать хоть что-то, он заводит мои руки за спину, блокируя подвижность захватом, и начинает впечатывать мое лицо в бетонный пол, снова и снова.

Наконец, с хрипом, разбрызгивая слюну и кровь, мне удается произнести:

\- Стоп.

Джон встает и подает мне руку.

\- Смотри, - он указывает на то место на полу, в которое он вбивал мою голову, и я вижу, что кроваво-багровые лужицы стекаются по неровностям бетона в отпечаток моего лица, размытый и уродливый. 

Я начинаю смеяться и, спустя мгновение, Джон присоединятся ко мне. Глядя на него, я могу сказать, что это уже не тот человек, что пришел сюда полчаса назад. Этот человек, солдат и доктор, убивающий так же хорошо, как и исцеляющий, наконец-то становится самим собой. С каждым влажным шлепком, с которым мой нос впечатывался в пол, Джон Ватсон вспоминал, кто он есть на самом деле. Он понял, что только внутри этого круга потных, орущих мужчин, страх исчезает целиком и полностью. 

А ночью, когда бои окончены, Джон выходит на улицу, и его походка тверда, а трость забыта в одном из темных углов завода.

*

Глаза закрыты.

\- Я реален? - спрашивает тебя Джим.

\- Да, - отвечаешь ты. 

\- Естественно, - говоришь ты.

\- Но иногда ты в этом сомневаешься, так ведь?

Глаза открыты.

*

Сквозь стекла газетного киоска, стоящего напротив дома, проглядывает заголовок, который бросается в глаза. Слово «банк» и размытое фото (кадр, вырезанный из записи системы скрытого видеонаблюдения) лица, которое кажется смутно знакомым - что-то в линиях профиля, в крепко сжатых челюстях… Ты вспоминаешь эти челюсти и подбородок, облитые кровью, подающиеся в сторону от силы удара. Ты берешь газету, чтобы разглядеть лицо поближе, и тут неожиданно появляется Джим. Иногда такое бывает - он возникает как призрак, внезапно, не предупреждая.

\- Откуда ты взялся?

\- Я пришел вместе с тобой. Я был здесь все это время, - он склоняет голову набок. - Ты не заметил меня?

\- Нет.

Он протягивает руку через мое плечо и забирает газету.

\- Все, проехали. Идем.

Ты покупаешь сигареты и идешь следом.

*

Мои сны заполнены Джоном Ватсоном. Я целую его, кусаю его губы. Я трахаю его жестко, яростно, и он принимает все, что я даю ему, возвращая сторицей. Я оставляю новые засосы, прямо на выцветающих синяках, которые он получил в драке. Я прикусываю рубцовую ткань шрамов на его груди, а потом провожу по ним языком, исследуя и запоминая их неровную текстуру. Я крепко держу обе его руки, зафиксировав их над его головой, и, с каждым движением моих бедер, вырываю все новые и новые отчаянные вскрики из его горла.

Я просыпаюсь пропотевшим насквозь, совершенно один. Когда я поднимаюсь с матраса, лежащего на полу, и оглядываю свою пустую спальню, мое тело кажется мне чужим. Краем сознания я чувствую какую-то раздражающую, почти незаметную странность, как будто я забыл что-то важное.  
В гостиной сидит Джон, придвинув опрокинутый ящик из-под молока к окну, и сжимает в руках кружку с чаем. Он оборачивается, услышав звук моих шагов, и улыбается мне. Он приподнимает руку, в которой держит кружку.

\- Хочешь?

Мне кажется, что я все еще сплю.

\- Что ты делаешь в моей квартире?

Джон распахивает глаза.

\- Ч-что? - улыбка не исчезает с его лица, он думает, что я, возможно, просто пошутил.

\- Я не знаю, как ты попал сюда, но сейчас ты должен уйти.

На мгновение Джон обмирает, а потом бросает кружку на пол. Чай выплескивается на его руки. Горячие капли обжигают кожу, но он даже не вздрагивает. 

\- Это невероятно!

Когда он проходит мимо меня, направляясь к двери, я могу видеть его шею, покрытую наливающимися фиолетовым, свежими кровоподтеками, оставить которые, судя по форме, мог только чей-то рот. Хлопок закрывающейся двери такой громкий, что он эхом отдается по всей комнате, отражаясь от одной стены и ударяясь о другую рикошетом.

Я подхожу к окну, поднимаю кружку и прижимаюсь губами к тому месту, которого только что касались его губы. За стеклом, на улице, Джон ловит такси и уезжает.

Я почти заканчиваю пить чай к тому времени, как Джим, лениво потягиваясь, заходит в комнату, одетый в мой халат, который, как я думал, я давно выбросил.

\- Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я остался на ночь? - говорит он, освобождая пространство на кухне для того, чтобы вскипятить воду для чая. - Мне нужно было хорошее место для того, чтобы провести свидание.

Я даже не слышал, как они пришли прошлой ночью, но, сегодня, когда я проходил мимо, я видел, что дверь второй спальни была закрыта. 

\- Ты видел его? - Джим ухмыляется, глядя на меня. - Вы двое знакомы, ведь так?

Он наливает воду, и завитки пара вьются вокруг его тела так же, как сигаретный дым тогда, в баре, два месяца назад.

\- О, он восхитителен, этот Джон Ватсон. Обычные люди просто очаровательны…

Я крепче сжимаю кружку, которую все еще держу в руках. Раздражающее ощущение, которое возникло еще утром, усиливается, превращаясь в пока еще неотчетливый тревожный сигнал, звенящий в моей голове.

*

Очень скоро, мужчины из клуба перемещаются в квартиру 221Б. Сначала приходят всего лишь двое, затем еще двое, и, в конце концов, каждый миллиметр гостиной наполнен ими - спящими или просто шатающимися без дела. Иногда Джон тоже здесь появляется, но я с ним не разговариваю. 

Джим командует ими, как сержант-инструктор новобранцами. Они встают по стойке смирно, когда он входит в комнату, и, не осмеливаясь смотреть ему в глаза, отвечают только «да, сэр» и «нет, сэр». Однажды утром, как раз перед рассветом, он приносит старый магнитофон и включает «Сороку-воровку» Россини на полную громкость. Широко шагая, он поднимает руки вверх, как будто танцуя вокруг лежащих на полу, завернутых в спальные мешки, тел.

\- Пора вставать, ребята!

*

Мы с Джимом стоим в бассейне. На этот раз я уверен, что это сон. Все предметы, что нас окружают, нечетки, углы размыты, и формы как будто подернуты туманной дымкой по краям. 

Мы ведем бесконечный диалог, я и Джим, но слова плещутся вокруг меня, как волны, стиснутые кафелем стенок бассейна, - что-то о выжженном сердце и нижнем белье.

Я сжимаю в руках пистолет. Джим стоит очень близко от меня, напевая песенку родом из семидесятых. Думаю, я слышал ее по радио, когда был маленьким.

И неожиданно, Джон оказывается здесь, напротив нас. Он одет в объемную, громоздкую куртку, и мне хочется спросить, неужели он замерз. Вокруг нас порхают странные светлячки (возможно, кто-то просто забыл закрыть окно), мерцая насыщенным ярко-красным цветом, стремясь подлететь ближе к груди Джона, туда, где находится его сердце.

Я поворачиваюсь к Джиму.

\- Почему ты делаешь это?

Он все еще поет _(stayin' alive, stayin' alive),_ но замолкает на время, достаточное, чтобы сказать:

\- Я хочу решить нашу проблему. Последнюю проблему.

*

Джон Ватсон в твоей постели.

Он сжимает череп в руках.

\- Где ты его достал? - ты пытаешься говорить более раздражено, чем есть на самом деле.

\- Нашел в самом дальнем углу шкафа, - пауза. - Почему ты держишь череп в шкафу?

\- Он отличный слушатель, - ты выхватываешь его у Джона. - Почему ты в моей кровати?

\- Заткнись, - говорит он и наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать тебя.

И ты отвечаешь на поцелуй.

*

Тело, истекающее кровью, посередине гостиной, лежит, раскинув руки и ноги, напоминая морскую звезду. Черно-красный ил растекается вокруг головы мужчины, въедаясь в трещины половиц. 

\- Что это за черт?

Они поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на меня, стоящего в дверях

Один из мужчин начинает неуверенно бормотать, но все заглушает шум крови, стучащей в моих ушах. Я могу расслышать только отдельные слова: «… подстрелили… миссия… умер…».

А затем я начинаю кричать. Я оскорбляю их, каждого, вместе и по отдельности.

\- Вы. Долбанные. Идиоты. Уберите его отсюда, или я с вас шкуру сдеру! 

Слова Джима. Из моего рта вырываются слова Джима, и на вкус они как мои собственные. 

*

Знаешь, есть некоторые вещи, о которых Джим тебе не рассказывает.

Он говорит:

\- Не задавай вопросов.

Иногда, ты лежишь ночью в своей постели и слушаешь, как входная дверь квартиры открывается и закрывается, люди приходят и уходят. В другие ночи ты просыпаешься в незнакомой части города, одетый во все черное, в грязной обуви и со спецназовской маской в руках.

Джим говорит:

\- Я обо всем позабочусь. Доверься мне.

*

Бессонница возвращается. Я снова как будто погружен в воду, и весь мир отодвигается от меня все дальше и дальше. И даже ночи, проведенные в клубе, не помогают. Смерч внутри моей головы. Мысли исчезают в водовороте внутри моей головы.

Я брожу по квартире, как приведение. Я продираюсь сквозь разношерстную толпу грязных мужчин, собравшихся в гостиной, но они, кажется, даже не замечают меня. Я прихожу в себя в комнате, и понимаю, что не имею ни малейшего понятия, как я здесь очутился, так что в голову сама собой приходит непрошенная мысль о том, что я хожу сквозь стены. Она заставляет меня рассмеяться, громко и гортанно, и этот звук похож на скрежет ржавой бензопилы.

Однажды, зайдя в коридор, я понимаю, что дверь в гостевую спальню, которая была плотно затворена с того момента, как там поселился Джим, приоткрыта. Первое, что я замечаю, зайдя внутрь, - это пыль, взвесью кружащая в воздухе. Солнечный свет, падающий из окон, становится уродливым, освещая грязь, скопившуюся в углах, и покрытые сажей, отстающие обои. На одну из стен кто-то прикрепил огромную карту Лондона. Рядом с ней - три папки, на каждой из которых обозначено место - Лондонский Тауэр, тюрьма «Пентонвиль», Английский банк. 

В отличие от остальной квартиры, пустой и не загроможденной ничем, в этой комнате есть письменный стол со стулом и новенький ноутбук, блестящий полированной крышкой. Весь стол усеян листами бумаги, кипами громоздящимися друг на друге. Я беру один из листов. 

Это письмо, написанное на дорогой бумаге, пропитанной ароматом женских духов - резким и вызывающим, бьющим по всем рецепторам, мучительно соблазнительным. _Дорогой ДМ._ Оно выглядит и пахнет как любовная записка, но его текст - сплошь вычисления и цифры, обмен определенной информацией по определенной цене. Лишь бизнес, маскирующийся под удовольствие. Внизу страницы, инициалы отправителя, летящие, как хищная птица, увидевшая добычу, чувственно и обольстительно, - И. А. 

Другой лист - документ от потенциального покупателя картины Тёрнера - потерянного «Рейхенбахского водопада». Следующий написан, очевидно, на китайском, а вверху листа вытеснен логотип - черный цветок лотоса.

В глубине ящиков стола лежит еще больше бумаг, а вместе с ними - стопки денег, выстроившиеся, как ряды вымуштрованных солдат. Рядом - десятки паспортов с обложками самых разных цветов. Я открываю один из них и вижу свое собственное лицо, глядящее на меня с фотографии, вклеенной рядом с именем Ричард Брук. Я тут же откидываю поддельный паспорт как можно дальше и пытаюсь восстановить сбившееся дыхание.

Темнота сгущается на периферии моего зрения. Я погружен в воду, мир в сотнях миль над моей головой, и я тону. Я падаю вниз. Мое призрачное тело легко проходит сквозь пол и летит все дальше, в темноту. 

*

Джим говорил с моим братом.

\- Снеговик передает привет.

Джим пил послеобеденный чай с моей домовладелицей.

\- О, миссис Хадсон делает такие потрясающие пирожки, что за них и _умереть_ не жалко.

Джим трахал Джона, который был моим с самого начала. Он все еще мой.

Джим носил мою одежду, жил в моей квартире, въелся в мою кожу.

Джим Мориарти превратился в страшный сон. 

Я забыл о том, кем был до этого, до той ночи, когда мы вышли из паба, и удар в челюсть обжег болью не только мои губы, но и всю мою жизнь.

Но Джим утешает меня:

\- Не бойся, - говорит он мне на ухо. - Это падение. И падение подобно полету, только несколько ближе конечная цель.

**Author's Note:**

> Выкладка на Фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/417149
> 
> Бета: dzenka


End file.
